


Not Broken

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hadn’t put two and two together, not until he sees how comfortable Jack is with Spence. That night nearly broke another relationship but thankfully it didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer is also for this series gay. Maeve never happened obviously and would never happen in this universe.

Will was a little shocked when he arrived home to find Spence’s car parked out front. Henry was also not at the babysitters, saying that he had picked him up after JJ had called. He changed out of his work clothes before he went to find his son and JJ’s wayward little brother. He was also extremely shocked that he had seemingly cancelled his evening plans. Especially since he’d driven in by himself for the first time in a long while because he had wanted to leave from work to go to his plans.

Before Will could even try and figure out where the duo was, he heard the laughing from the backyard of two kids and the genius. He turned and headed that way, finding Spence sitting in one of the loungers in the backyard, it tipped to where he could watch as Henry played on the playset. There was no sight of the second kid though. Henry didn’t even notice him as he stepped up to the back door so he stayed back so that hopefully the boy wouldn’t.

“Ready to head in, Henry?” Spence’s voice carried over the whole backyard. Henry jumped down and ran right at Spence. He stopped right at the young man’s knees and bent to pick something up. Will was shocked when it was a sling. Had he been hurt? Why was he watching Henry if he had hurt himself?

Then a second head appeared as a young boy slid off Spence’s lap. It wasn’t until the kid turned that Will saw who it was. Jack Hotchner and his right arm was in a cast. The cast was covered in what looked like writing. JJ hadn’t mentioned him hurting himself last night when she had got home from work.

“Spencer, my arm is starting to hurt again,” Jack said his voice just loud enough to where Will could hear it.

“It’s almost time for more pills, Jack. Need to get some food in you first though. We are going to go in and order some pizza.” The younger man helped Jack into the sling and then they all three turned to head inside his house. Will stepped back so that hopefully they wouldn’t see him. He felt his phone vibrate as he stepped farther back into the house.

_Spence offered to watch Henry for the evening. Date night?_

_Sure._ Will sent back. He waited until he was sure they were inside before he stepped into the backyard himself. He had time before JJ got out of the office so he decided that a visit to his neighbor was in order. Spence saw him as soon as he stepped up to the glass doors and waved him inside.

“Dad!” Henry spotted him right off and ran to get a hug.

“Hey, munchkin, having fun with Uncle Spencer and Jack?”

“Yea. Jack broke his arm.”

“I see that.” Will was looking at Spence though while Henry spoke. The look that he was giving him told him that there was a story but Will wasn’t sure he what it was.

“Jack, why don’t you and Henry go pick a movie out that we can watch while we are eating dinner?”

Will set Henry down and the boys made a beeline for the living room. Spence moved closer to Will but was still able to keep his eyes on the living room.

“Coffee?” The second cup was filled before Will could even answer. Will took it and took a drink while Spence prepared his cup. “Hotch got the call around lunch that Jack had fallen and the nurse was fairly sure he had broken his arm. Hotch picked him up and took him to the ER. As soon as they were checked in, Jack started to ask for me. Hotch tried to tell him that I was working but when Jack started crying, well we both know how well crying kids goes over with Hotch. Jack got what he wanted, me. Hotch texted me and asked me to come; said that Jack wanted me. There was no way I wasn’t going to come and I guess Jack didn’t believe him until Hotch showed him the text that I was on my way. The ER got him through pretty quick and the Orthopedic doctor was on hand to cast him up.”

“Why is he here and not at home with his father?” Will knew that Hotch could have easily not gone back into work, with an emergency like his kid’s broken arm.

Spence just smiled in response and took another sip of his coffee before answering. “As we were leaving the ER, I started towards my car but Jack took my hand and didn’t let go. He was tired and still in pain as the meds hadn’t started fully working yet. Hotch decided not to fight him. He told me to take the rest of the day. Jack didn’t want to go home so we came here and waited for Henry to get off the bus. Jack took a small nap so it wasn’t that long of a wait for him.”

“So Hotch went back to work?”

“Oh yes. According to Garcia h's been pouting. JJ and Morgan have texted that he’s been a bear. It’s the first time that Jack’s been hurt and he hasn’t wanted his dad to make him feel better.”

“Why?”

“I think it’s that Jack misses me and he knows that this is a good way to get attention from me. He didn’t take the break up well.”

Will had to snort at that. Break up was a severe understatement. It was the only term that he used to describe the situation, break up. Hotch had shattered Spence’s heart. He knew that Hotch was trying to woo the young man back. JJ had already given it her blessing, of sorts, but Will was holding off for now. He wasn’t sure what the rest of the team knew about the truth of what truly happened the morning after that night.

“I went to Jessica’s on my own one day while JJ was taking a nap. I talked to her before Jack got off the bus. I told her that what happened between Aaron and I was personal but that I didn’t care for Jack less and if Jack wanted to see me, I was more than willing to see him, without his father around. It still wasn’t like before but it was the only thing we could do. Jack hated having to choose between the two of us.”

“JJ said you’ve been staying over and working late on the days that Jack is at the office. Like you did before.”

“Yes but before on weekends with no cases, Jack was used to spending it with both of us. We’d pick him up from Jessica’s and we would all be together until we went to work on Monday and he went to school.

Will saw for the first time how deep he had been into the relationship. He knew that Spence had loved Hotch. That much had been apparent by the depths of his mourning for the loss of the relationship. But seeing how much he had been in Jack’s life. To have gone through what he had gone through only to lose Hotch and Jack like that. Will didn’t want to think what would have happened if JJ and Will had turned on him and taken Henry. He would have been left with no one because there was no one he could have talked to. Morgan could have helped with the loss of JJ, Will, and Henry but there was no way that Spence would have told him about Jack and Hotch. That path seemed so dark that it made Will shiver in pain. Will knew where the young man would have gone and what he would have done. There probably wouldn’t have been a way to stop him from going back on Dilaudid.

XxXxXxX

Dinner had been wonderful but it hadn’t stopped him from thinking of Spence on and off during it. JJ was checking in on Henry while Will was trying to track down the genius. He wanted to thank him for the night out and to see how Jack was doing. A check in the upstairs showed a sleeping Jack in Henry’s little bed, his whole body curled around his injured arm but there was no adult in the upstairs. The baby monitor was on though, so Will figured that he was in the backyard.

That’s where he was alright. He wasn’t alone though. Two loungers were pressed up next to each other and Hotch was sitting in the second. Will almost left but he wanted to listen to them, to gauge how things were going.

“Jack do okay for you, Spencer?”

“He got a little cranky when it came close to time for his medicine but other that he was fine. He spent nearly every moment that we were sitting down in my lap though. Cuddling.”

“Spencer, I’m sorry.”

“For what? My only plans were my monthly meeting with my sponsor to discuss things. We can meet later this week. Spending time with Jack and Henry did me more good than talking with him.”

“No. I promised Haley that I would never do a thing to hurt Jack. I would keep him happy. When I didn’t allow him to see you when I was angry, I hurt him.” There was a few second pause and then Hotch took a deep breath. “I hurt you.”

Spence shifted in his lounger and that’s when Will noticed that he had been sitting with his legs in Hotch’s lap. Will could just make out that Hotch was rubbing on his bad knee. Spence’s laugh rang out through the yard.

“Jessica knew more was going on than just a breakup. Some of my days of leaving early over the past few months haven’t been to see a doctor or a shrink or just getting done early. I was at Jessica’s seeing Jack.”

“They never told me.” Hotch’s hand slowed but never fully stopped on it’s path around the knee. He was quiet for a long time.

“I didn’t go over but every two or three weeks unless he told Jessica he wanted to see me. I wasn’t going to leave him.” Spence’s voice was fierce and Will knew that right there was the reason behind the fact that he had dropped his work to go comfort a child that wasn’t his by blood. Spence loved Jack and saw him as a son. He would never abandon his kid.

“Pick a night and each week we are in town, take him for that night. You can take off from work early if you want sometimes. If a case comes up, we can switch the night around. We aren’t anywhere ready for weekends of just the three of us. The nights in the BAU are good but Jack needs time alone with you as well.”

“Aaron, you get so little time with him. I am not…” Spence was silenced with a hand over his mouth.

“If you can tell me right now you don’t love Jack and see him as a son, I’ll stop. I won’t say another word.” Hotch removed his hand and Will wanted to see his friend’s face but it was too dark and he was turned just enough that it was impossible. It was silent for several long minutes.

“I can’t.” Spence was crying. Will could tell by crack in his voice. Will had promised himself he’d punch Hotch if the man made the genius cry again. But, he was going to let it slide this time. Not all tears were bad.

Will stepped away from the doorway, shutting the door with a soft click making sure the two men didn’t hear him. He let himself out the front door, locking it as he did. He’d talk to JJ when they were ready for bed. She’d probably start to cry but she needed to know the advances made in repairing the relationship.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I am willing to take prompts. Dates or little things that Hotch can do to win back Spencer. Just drop a comment below and tell me what you might want to see and whose POV you want it from. I can’t promise to do them all but I will think about it.


End file.
